


Lips Like Honey

by sunshinekat



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like any normal couple they argue, before, during and after sex and every argument leads to sex and so on and so forth. <br/>[SLASH][JOSEB][SASS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Like Honey

He may have yelled instead of explained. It may have come off as angry and pent up. It also maybe came off as blame…especially regarding certain things that Joseph did that peeved Sebastian. And he may have said more than a few degrading things about a sensitive topic for Joseph, said topic being, well…glasses. That made it a bit too easy. Either way, Sebastian had just dug himself a hole so deep he might have to live in it, if Joseph saw fit to spare his life.

Right now he was staring down the barrel of a gun, a handsome, pouting gun, with soulful brown eyes.

“Really?,” Joseph said, his soft, sensual voice turned to ice with anger.

Sebastian kept his cool, kept his frown and his arms crossed over his chest. “Do I look like I’m kidding?”

Joseph was handsome…Sebastian was handsome too-differently of course and nobody was comparing them of course it was just a matter of aesthetics.  

“Cross-eyed?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Girly?”

“I used the term ‘womanish’”

“ _womanish?”_

Bad move.

They were different types, Joseph was the pretty, short one and Sebastian was rugged and built like a brick wall of handsomeness. Joseph was soft and slender where Seb was all jagged curves and _pain_. Like day and night, one was marriage material and the other was emotionally unavailable.

“Look, I don’t know what you were expecting, I’m just being honest.”

“Is that what we’re doing?”

_Shit._ When his voice got all cold like that it made Sebastian regret things he hadn’t even done yet.

“Yeah.”

Those soulful brown eyes froze over.

“You’re a bit old aren’t you Seb?” that honey voice stung like the bees that made it, “you get tired so easily, It’s… _unsatisfying._ ”

39\. he was just 39 and Joseph had _no_ right-

“And while on the subject of _age_ going to dinner with you is embarrassing because people thing you’re my father rather than my _coworker_.”

Coworker?! Wait- that was going a bit too far-

“Even Kidman thinks that I should go for someone my own age.”

“Now, wait a minute-“

“Besides, Seb, you don’t want anyone calling you a cradle robber…a-“

“Joseph, don’t you dare-“

“ _Creepy older guy.”_

He was NOT a creepy older guy! He was a handsome man he was brick wall of manliness he was jagged and gorgeous and Juli Kidman had no idea what she was talking about- wait…how did she know?

“Kidman knows?”

“Of course she knows.”

“Did you tell her!?”

“No, she deduced it from that one time you shoved me into the janitors closet at work, which raises another point-“

“no-no-no, wait…I’m sorry.”

If he begged he might be forgiven.

Joseph’s eyes narrowed, his asian/Canadian features tensed angrily and Sebastian did the only thing he could think of. He stripped of his shirt.

For the next few seconds he had the satisfaction of rendering Joseph Oda speechless.

And when he opened his mouth to demean him Sebastian grabbed his wrists and pressed them to his chest.

“You’re a disgusting old man, filthy, filthy, _filthy.”_

Sebastian laughed softly, Joseph’s arms wrapping around his neck as he hoisted himself up and wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s firm, not old, middle.

“I’m sorry, I like your glasses.”

“I’ll make you sorry, old man.” Joseph hissed into his ear before biting it.

“And you’re not a girl.”

“Sucking my dick should help you forget that.”

 The argument they had after the make-up sex had a little bit of blame, accusations of cross dressing and a few muttered comments about granite walls and woman’s hands.

 

 


End file.
